Noble is Goodble
}} The nobles of Azure City show their petty rivalries are more important to them than the defense of the city. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Kubota ◀ ▶ * General Chang ◀ ▶ * Azure City Noble with Beard ◀ ▶ * Azure City Noblewoman ◀ * Four Ninjas Transcript Hinjo: Lien, I want everyone who can't fight loaded onto a ship tonight. Too old, too young, too sick, too weak. Lien: Sir, that will be thousands. Tens of thousands, maybe more. Hinjo: Commandeer any private ship you can. Dump any cargo that's not food. Have them sail at dawn—if all goes well, they can come back in a few days. Chang: A few days? What if the army lays siege, it could take months! Roy: It won't. Xykon has no interest in the city itself, and he's not terribly patient. He'll try to seize what he wants as soon as he possibly can. Kubota: Wait—if we KNOW what this guy wants, why don't we just give it to him?? Hinjo: Daimyo Kubota, I can assure you it's not that simple. Kubota: I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be exactly that easy. Kubota: Look, "Lord" Hinjo, I know this is your first day on the job and all, but it seems to me that you are rushing this city into a war we don't need to fight and may not win. Kubota: I propose we send a diplomatic envoy to this Xykon and see if we can't agree to terms. Hinjo: That's not really viable. Kubota: Maybe it would be for a man with a little more leadership experience... Kubota: Someone like myself, perhaps... Roy: Step back, Mustache Lad. Roy: You know, this isn't some band of disgruntled peasants upset about the latest tax hike. Roy: You can't come to terms with an inhuman soulless corpse animated by pure evil. Xykon cares for nothing but your complete and total— Cut away to the Team Evil camp. Xykon: YAHTZEE! Xykon: Yes! Redcloak: Sir, shouldn't we be planning for tomorrow's battle? Xykon: Feh, you're just mad because I keep winning fair and square. Redcloak: Yes, you've figured me out, my desire to formulate a basic strategy for impending invasion is solely because I am unable to roll five of a kind. Cut back to the war council. Roy: —destruction. Kubota: Yes, well, then I see no reason to send my forces into a suicidal battle when other options have not been explored. Kubota: My samurai and men-at-arms will join me on my personal ship with as many members of my house as I can fit. Azure City Noblewoman: Indeed! My forces will not participate, either! Azure City Noble with Beard: May the Twelve Gods forgive you if Azure City falls while under your rule, Hinjo! The nobles leave. Hinjo: Well THAT could have gone better. Hinjo: Of course, men like Kubota don't care if the city falls or not, as long as he comes out of it with his power intact. Hinjo: Now that they know what we're facing, they'll wonder of the whole thing could be avoided if I suddenly joined my uncle in the afterlife. Hinjo: I suspect they will move against me shortly... Roy is holding off a band of ninjas who have appeared stage left. Roy: I concur. D&D Context * It's something of a minor miracle that Roy was able to Spot the ninjas, considering past performance. Trivia * This is the first strip in which Lien is called by name. * This is the final appearance of the Azure City Noblewoman. She first appeared in #412. External Links * 414}} View the comic * 34994}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City